Membalas Senyuman
by Haruno Cherry Granger
Summary: Hujan-hujan, angin-angin. Disaat aku tak yakin apakah aku dapat diterima oleh mereka semua, disaat aku tak yakin apakah aku dapat tersenyum dan membalas senyuman. Kau datang bak pelangi yang memecah hujan, yang menerima kehadiranku dan mengajariku tuk dapat MEMBALAS SENYUMAN./DLDR & RnR/ Update Chapter 2/Fic abal, gomennasai :')
1. Chapter 1

**Membalas Senyuman©**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan di Kompartemen**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter© JK Rowling**

 **.**

 **Story by : Haruno Cherry Granger**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Main Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, cerita gaje, author newbie, alur terlalu cepat**

 **.**

 **RnR, DLDR, & Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Setelah perang dunia sihir kedua selesai, dan dimenangkan oleh pihak yg membela kebenaran, yaitu The-Choosen-One atau Harry Potter. Hogwarts dibuka kembali, setelah melewati beberapa perbaikan di sana-sini karena efek dari perang kemarin. Dan para murid tahun ke-7 yang masa belajarnya terganggu dikarenakan adanya perang akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang masa belajarnya setelah mendapat surat dari pihak sekolah, tak terkecuali bagi pahlawan perang yang tentu sudah kita ketahui, yak salah satunya adalah Hermione Granger serta kawannya dalam The Golden Trio Gryffindor. Selain itu ada seorang pemuda tampan yang juga akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menuntut ilmu dan menyelesaikan masa belajarnya, dia adalah Draco Malfoy, mantan pelahap maut di masa kejayaan Voldemort, namun semua itu tidak membuat dirinya berputus asa, dia akan sungguh-sungguh menuntut ilmu di tahun terakhirnya, demi membahagiakan Ibunya, yah walaupun dia tahu bahwa akan ada banyak murid-murid yang akan memandangnya sebelah mata karena masa lalunya yang, err... kelam. Mereka semua tidak tahu, bahwa di tahun terakhirmereka di ogwartsakan menjadi tahun yang sangat mengesankan.

 **Stasiun King Cross**

 **.**

 **Hermione POV**

Ahh.., rasanya aku tak sabar untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, aku sudah sangat rindu dengan teman-teman, pelajarannya,kekonyolan Harry dan Ron, dan aku juga sangat penasaran siapa yang akan menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid di tahun ini, apakah mungkin aku akan menjadi Ketua Murid Putri, atau tidak? Ah lihat saja nanti. Aku berjalan dengan santai untuk menuju kompartemen sambil mencari dimanakah Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Setelah agak lama, ternyata aku diberitahu seorang gadis dari asrama Hufflepuff tahun ke-5 bahwa mereka sudah menuju kompartemen, aku sangat kesal setelah mendengar perkataan dari gadis tadi, bagaimana tidak kesal kalau sahabatmu menyurati bahwa sebelum memilih kompartemen kita akan berkumpul dahulu, ya Harry menyuratiku pada saat liburan kemarin. Huh.., kurasa saat bertemu dengannya aku akan memberinya pelajaran. "Argh.., Harry." Tak sengaja aku menggeram.

Aku mencari-cari Harry dan yang lainnya, namun karena keadaan yang sangat ramai dan penuh sesak, akupun pasrah dan mencari kompartemen yang longgar, yah.., walaupun aku tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu perjalan bersama mereka, namun bagiku sekarang satu tempat untuk duduk itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tidak lama aku mencari, akhirnya akupun menemukan kompartemen yang masih longgar, saat aku membuka pintu aku sedikit kaget karena disana terdapat pemuda yang selama ini membuat diriku sakit hati. Ah.., kurasa aku akan mencoba bertanya kepadanya apakah aku boleh duduk bersamanya, selain itu apa salahnya mencoba berbaikan dengannya.

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Tidak lama setelah Hermione mencari kompartemen yang masih longgar, akhirnya diapun menemukannya. Kemudian setelah Hermione masuk ke Kompartemen itu, dia agak tersentak, karena dia menemukan musuh bebuyutannya sedang duduk sendiri, seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Karena terpaksa akhirnya Hermione mencoba bertanya pada Draco, apakah dia boleh duduk dengannya atau tidak dan menurut Hermione, apa salahnya jika dia mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Draco yang memang sangat tidak baik di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Err.., Malfoy, jika kau tidak keberatan bolehkah aku duduk disini bersamamu? Aku tidak kebagian kompartemen karena aku sedikit terlambat, dan aku tidak berhasil menemukan Harry dan yang lainnya karena, yah.. kau tahu lah, keadaan sangat ramai.." Hermione bertanya kepada Draco dan dia sadar akan sesuatu. "Duh.., mengapa aku malah berbicara panjang lebar" Rutuk Hermione dalam hati. Kemudian Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hermione agak lama. Hermione yang ditatap seperti itu dan dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama merasa kalau dia pasti akan dicemooh atau ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Draco.

"Ya" Kata Draco setelah agak lama memperhatikan Hermione. "Ma..maksudmu apa Malfoy?" Hermione yang merasa gugup setelah diperhatikan oleh Draco, sepertinya menjadi agak lupa maksud dia datang ke sini dan menjadi tidak paham apa maksud kata 'Ya' dari Draco. "Ya, ya kau boleh duduk disini Granger" Balas Draco. "Ooh.., terimakasih" Akhirnya Hermione mengucapkan terimakasih dan ber-oh ria, kemudian dia duduk dihadapan Draco, dan Draco kembali pada kegiatan awalnya,melihat ke arah bawah sambil merenung dan terkadang melirik ke arah jendela.

Hening melanda. Mereka berdua sedang bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada seorangpun dari keduanya yang mau bertanya atau berbicara hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

 **Kompartemen**

 **.**

 **Draco POV**

Ah.., tumben sekali si Granger itu mau berbicara denganku, bahkan dengan bahasa yang sangat sopan, apakah dia terkena mantra Obliviate atau terbentur suatu benda keras? Sebenarnya aku agak malu, karena pahlawan perang sepertinya memohon kepadaku yang notabenenya adalah mantan pelahap maut. Apakah nanti Potter dan Weasley itu akan marah jika melihat sahabatnya ini sedang memohon kepada mantan pelahap maut dan juga bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu musuh bebuyutannya? Walaupun Ibuku dan Potter sudah lumayan dekat namun aku masih tidak enak. Belum lagi pandangan semua orang tentang aku serta keluargaku yang pernah menjadi pelahap maut. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada Potter dan kawannya, terutama Granger ini, karena aku sering bahkan hampir setiap aku bertemu degannya pasti aku akan mengatainya "Mudblood.", namun aku gengsi, yah coba fikirkan seorang Malfoy meminta maaf? You wish! Ah tapi entahlah aku akan memikirkannya lain kali, aku juga tidak ingin menambah beban fikiran. Saat ini aku ingin fokus ke pendidikanku, dan membahagiakan Ibuku.

 **.**

 **Hermione POV**

Argh.., kenapa aku sangat bodoh tadi, sebenarnya aku hanya berniat untuk bertanya, tapi kenapa aku malah menceritakan asal-usulnya, dan membuat si Malfoy itu menatapku agak lama. Mungkin dia berfikir bahwa aku ini gila atau sebagainya, tapi biarlah, itu memang haknya untuk berspekulasi. Kemudian, aku juga heran mengapa aku merasa sangat gugup saat akan bertanya tadi, dan lebih buruknya lagi hal itu malah makin membuatku terlihat bodoh,oh Merlin! Aku yakin pasti sebenarnya dia menahan tawa melihat mukaku yang sangat bodoh tadi. Eh kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Malfoy, kurasa daritadi dia murung dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu, apakah dia sakit atau apa ada masalah, Oh demi kaus kaki Merlin yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana baunya! Apakah aku tadi mencemaskan Malfoy! No, no Mione, pasti aku salah makan tadi pagi. Ah rasanya aku mengantuk, ditambah harum mint dari Malfoy membuatku ingin tertidur saja...

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Akhirnya Hermione tertidur,mungkin dia kelelahan akibatmencari Harry dan kompartemen kosong, ditambah lagi aromaa mint dari tubuh Draco yang membuatnya tenang. Dia tertidur bersandarkan pada kaca jendela, Draco yang melihat hal itu sebenarnya ingin berpindah ke samping Hermione, namun dia merasa janggal jika dia melakukan hal itu, dan alahsil dia hanya memperhatikan Hermione saja, "Ternyata dia sudah berbeda sekarang, rambutnya sudah tidak terlalu mirip semak, wajahnyapun semakin cantik" Batin Draco, ia tak sadar kalau dia telah memuji Hermione. Dan akhirnya diapun ikut tertidur, akibat kepalanya yang pusing memikirkan berbagai macam masalah.

 **.**

 **Kompartemen Harry dkk**

"Ah Harry.., apa kau merasa ada yang kurang?" Kata Ginny, yang kini tengah duduk di samping Harry Potter, yang juga adalah kekasihnya. "Ah benar love, Mione tidak bersama kita, apakah dia ketinggalan kereta?" jawab Harry yang sedang menghentikan kegiatannya yaitu memakan kacang Bertie Bott segala rasa. "Ah, tidak mungkin dia seperti it,mungkin dia di kompartemen lain karena disini sudah penuh" Ujar Neville menyahuti. "Ah aku jadi khawatir padanya, apakah dia sudah makan, atau dia sedang sakit, atau mungkin dia kelelahan, dan apaka dia bersama orang yang tepat sekarang.." Kata Ron yang mencemaskan Hermione, sambil membuka kotak coklat kodok. "Ahem, sepertinya kakakku ini kembali mencintai Hermione." Ujar Ginny menggoda kakaknya. "Ah..., itu.." Jawab Ron yang kebingungan dan agak malu. Ya memang tidak lama setelah perang Ron dan Hermione putus, karena Hermione merasa sudah tidak cocok dan tidak tahan dengan sifat Ron yang kekanak-kanakkan, namun sebenarnya Ron masih berharap pada Hermione. "Yah semoga saja Mione baik-baik saja karena tidak satu kompartemen dengan kita" Ujar Harry sambil memandang jendela, berharap semoga sahabat yang sudah dia anggap adik perempuannya sendiri itu tidak apa-apa.

 **TBC**

Heyyo semua! Perkenalkan saya Haruno Cherry Granger, dan ini first fic saya, dan saya memilih pair Dramione sebagai awal *-* Sebelumnya saya adalah reader yang terkadang review-review getoh :]. Maafkan ya kalomungkin ceritanya gaje, abal, ambureguel emeseyu bahrelway bahrelway, apalah dah :v Entah mengapa setelah saya membuka-buka file puisi karangan saya di kelas 7 dan sekarang jadi terinspirasi bikin fanfic ini ^o^ Jelek ya ? T-T Sabar ya, berdo'a saja semoga saya segera diberi pencerahan oleh Allah S.W.T :'3 Oh iya saya sangat butuh Review dan semangat dari kalian loh... ToT Tapi jangan di flame yah :"3 apa kagak kasyihan saya mah baru disini *Nangis-nangis memohon mode on* Eh aku juga minta maaf kalo misalnya ada kata-kata yang kurang mengenakkan +,+ Mohon bantuannya Mina-san! (/^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Membalas Senyuman©**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Apakah ini nyata ?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter© JK Rowling**

 **.**

 **Story by : Haruno Cherry Granger**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Main Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC ( Stadium 4 hehew :'3 ), cerita gaje, author newbie, alur terlalu cepat**

 **.**

 **RnR, DLDR, & Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kompartemen Draco & Hermione**

"Hoaam.., ah ternyata aku ketiduran. Oh kita akan segera sampai, tak kusangka aku benar-benar kembali ke sekolah ini." Kata Draco sambil mengucek-ucek mata dan menguap. "Ah aku penasaran siapa yang akan menjabat sebagai ketua murid putra tahun in, mungkin si Potty, yah dia kan pahlawan perang." Lanjut Draco yang mencoba menerka-nerka. Sebenarnya Draco agak berharap untuk menjadi seorang ketua murid, karena dia sedikit penasaran. Lagipula menjadi seorang pemimpin atau seseorang yang menonjol adalah takdir seorang Malfoy.

"Hahh, si Granger belum bangun juga. Dasar tukang tidur, apa sebegitu lelahnya sampai tidak bangun-bangun?" Draco menggerutu pelan.

"Apa sebaiknya kubangunkan saja dia? Daripada merepotkan saat sudah sampai. Ah tapi kalau dia bangun pasti dia akan mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak penting, yah walaupun belum pasti seperti itu juga sih.., ah lebih baik kubiarkan saja dia,cih lagipula dia bukan urusanku." Draco berbicara sendiri sambil menatap jendela untuk melihat pemandangan saat perjalanan.

"Bloody hell ! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Granger?! Merlin, pasti ada yang salah dalam otakku. FokusDraco! Fokus! Jangan memikirkan orang seperti dia, kalau para leluhur Malfoy tahu, pasti mereka akan bangkit dari kubur dan mebunuhku ramai-ramai!" Ucap Draco yang mulai dikelebati bayangan yang aneh-aneh.

 **.**

Tak terasa Hogwarts Express telah berhenti diiringi bunyi 'ciiiiiit' dari roda dan bunyi keras dari peluitnya, hal itu menandakan mereka telah sampai pada tujuan. Yap benar, tujuan mereka yaitu Hogwarts School of Witchcraf and Wizardry.

Sudah terlihat sosok orang yang bertubuh besar, berbulu (?), mengenakan mantel tikus mondoknya, dan membawa lentera. Ya, dia adalah Rubeus Hagrid, yang bersiap memandu murid-murid untuk segera menuju ke Kastil. Tak sedikit murid baru yang memandang "WOW", yah dapat dimaklumi, karena mereka baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini, yang kemudian langsung disuguhi pemandangan indah. Banyak anak yang sudah keluar dari kompartemennya , dan injakkanterlihat disana Harry Potter dan kawan-kawannya juga sudah keluar. Sedangkan Hermione...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco POV**

Ah sudah sampai ternyata, ehm sebaiknya kubangunkan atau tidak ya si Granger ini ? Ah tapi bukan urusanku, memang dia siapaku? Huh? Ah lebih baik aku keluar saja, jika Granger tidak bangun dan keluar pasti Santo Potter dan antek-anteknya akan mencari dia.

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu kompartemen dan bersiap untuk keluar, namun ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku tak kunjung eninggalkan kompartemen ini. Ya, aku ragu untuk keluar dan meninggalkan si Granger di dalam sendirian. Ah kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu? Mungkin aku salah melaundrykan, bukannya bajuku yang dicuci namun otakku yang dicuci, dasar! Pelangi Laundry tak tahu diuntung ! (?)

"Aaargh...!" Tak sengaja akupun mengerang, dan alhasil hal itu membuat si Granger bangun. Setelah dia bangun samar-samar aku dapat mendengar dia bertanya apakah sudah sampai atau tidak dengan suara yang parau. Aku hanya memandanginya agak lama, jujur saja saat ini aku sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun, sampai – sampai berbicarapun malas, mungkin karena efek terlalu lelah. Setelah itu kutinggalkan saja dia, lagipula tak ada untungnya aku berlama-lama disana.

.

.

Akupun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kastil. Duduk sendiri di kereta untuk menuju kastil.., yah walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan sendiri, yah sekarang aku sudah dapat melihat Thestral, kalian pasti sudah tau alasannya. Rasanya aku tak sabar untuk sampai ke Kastil, aku ingin segera makan, kemudian beristirahat. Wait.., kira – kira apa yang dilakukan si Granger itu ya ? Apa dia baik – baik saja ?

 **Draco POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama setelah gadis cantik itu terbangun, akhirnya diapun keluar dan menuju ke kereta yang ditarik oleh Thestral, dia akan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menuju ke Kastil. Dia piki hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang belum berangkat ke Kastil, tetapi ternyata dugaannya salah, masih ada seseorang yang belum ke Kastil. Dan orang itu adalah...

"Luna ?!" Ujar Hermione menyapa Luna, sebenarnya dia agak kaget.

"Ya Mione ? Mengapa kau belum berangkat ke Kastil ? Kulihat Harry dan yang lainnya sudah menuju ke sana.." Jawab Luna dengan wajah datar dan suara yang tetap tenang walaupun Hermione telah memekik dengan sedikit keras. Ya Luna Lovegood, gadis manis dan cerdas dari Ravenclaw, dan juga anak semata wayang dari Xenophilius Lovegood, keluarga yang sedikit err..., kau tau maksudku (Luna : Crucio !* Di crucio sama Luna dengan watadosnya* :v Author : Amvuuun makk, Aim khilap :'V)

"Nah sebenarnya hal itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.., ah iya aku tidak satu kompartemen dengan Harry dan yang lainnya, karena aku ditinggal oleh mereka dan aku sudah malas mencari karena sangat penuh. Dan kau ?" Jawab Hermione yang agak heran dengan gadis yang satu ini, meskipun mereka sudah berteman agak lama sebelumnya.

"Oh.., iya... Ehm aku sengaja berdiam diri dahulu disini, entah mengapa aku sangat menikmati suasana disini.." Jawab Lunadengan masih memasang wajah yang tenang. Namun tak lama dia membuka mulut lagi untuk berbicara.

"Ah Mione, tahukah kau tentang sesuatu..?" Tanya Luna dengan kata-kata yang terkesan ambigu. Ingat bukan amfibi (?)

"Ah.., aku tidak tahu Luna. Memang ada apa ? Apakah ada hubungannya denganku ?"Jawab Hermione dengan penasaran. Yah siapa yang tidak pnasaran jika temanmu tiba-tiba menanyakan suatu hal dengan kata-kata ambigu, yang bisa berarti banyak. Iyakan ?

"Ehm..., aku hanya berfirasat bahwa tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang tak akan bisa terlupakan. Terutama bagimu Mione.." Kata Luna menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Ah bisa saja kau ini.." Jawab Hermione agak risih karena melihat Luna yang menatap kosong ke depan, yang kemudian dibalas senyum penuh arti oleh Luna.

Tak lama setelah itu kereta yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti, dan merekapun turun untuk segera masuk ke Kastil itu. Namun Hermione tak kunjjung masuk, dia masih berdiri dan terpaku pada Kastil tua yang megah serta berkesan kokoh, meskipun sudah diperbaiki karena beberapa kerusakan akibat perang kemarin. Ya saat ini Hermione masih tidak percaya bahwa dia telah sampai di tempat yang sangat bersejarah baginya, tempat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai rumah kedua. Dia kembali mengenang masa-masa lampaunya saat bersama sahabat, teman-teman, musuh bebuyutan, hingga peristiwa yang juga tak akan mudah atau tidak mungkin dilupakannya, Perang.

Ya bayangan itu menari-nari di kepala Hermione, hingga Luna menyadarkannya..

"Mione, jangan melamun ! Ayo segera masuk dan makan malam, kau tidak ingin menjadi bahan perhatian karena telat kan ?" Luna menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Oh Merlin ! Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu Luna.." Jawab Hermione dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

.

 **Di Aula**

"Hey, apakah kau melihat Mione ? Sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya ?" Tanya Ginny ke sesama teman Gryffindornya.

"Ah iya. Apakah dia tidak kembali ke Hogwarts ?" Tanya Neville.

"Tidak mungkin Mione tidak kembali ke Hogwarts, dia itu maniak belajar, dan aku rasa tahun ini pasti sangat berharga baginya. Mione kan sangat ingin menjadi Ketua Murid." Jawab Harry meyakinkan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengiyakan.

"Hey itu Mione ! Dan dia bersama Luna !" Teriak Ron pada teman-temannya saat melihat Hermione dan Luna memasuki Aula. Otomatis seluruh mata yang ada di Aula memandang ke arah Hermione dan Luna. Tak terkecuali Neville yang langsung merona merah saat melihat Luna memasuki Aula.

.

.

Hermione dan Luna langsung menuju ke meja Gryffindor. Dan kalian tahu apa alasan Luna ikut ke meja Gryffindor? Ya dia dipaksa Hermione untuk ikut, karena Hermione tahu bahwa Neville menyukainya maka dia akan mendekatkan Neville dengan Luna. (sejak kapan Hermione jadi mak comblang *o*)

"Hai semua ! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Sapa Hermione kepada teman-temannya. Dan langsung duduk disamping Ginny, sedangkan Luna berhadapan dengan Neville.

"Ah Mione, kenapa kau telat masuk di Aula ? Dan kenapa kau tidak sekompartemen dengan kita ?" Tanya Harry yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Uhm..., aku tidak sekompartemen dengan kalian karena aku agak telat, kemudian saat aku mencari kalian kompartemen sangat penuh dengan murid-murid lain, aku sangat lelah akhirnya aku mencari kompartemen lain saja, akhirnya aku ketiduran, aku bangun saat kompartemenku sudah kosong, kemudian setelah aku bangun aku bertemu dengan Luna." Jawab Hermione dengan panjang lebar, serta satu tarikan nafas.

"Owh..., akwuuh sangwath mwengkhwatirkanmuwh.." Kata Ron yang mulutnya juga penuh dengan makanan.

"Ron ! Telanlah makananmu dahulu sebelum berbicara, itu sangat menjijikkan. Lagipula Hermione tidak akan mengerti perkataanmu yang tidak jelas!" Ginny berkata kepada Ron atau lebih tepatnya memarahi, dan seketika Ron langsung menelan makanannya.

"Ya, ya. Maksudku itu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Mione.." Jawab Ron yang suda menelan makanannya.

"Iya iya aku tahu Ron.." Jawab Mione dengan memutar bola matanya.

.

"Ahem.., perhatian murid-murid..!" Prof. Mc Gonnagal yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts berdiri di podium. Seketika perhatian murid-murid tertuju pada sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Jadi begini, Saya akan mengumumkan murid-murid yang akan menjabat sebagai Prefek dan Ketua Murid tahun ini." Para murid mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sang Kepala Sekolah telah mengumumkan siapa prefek dari masing-masing asrama. Dan sekarang waktunya mengumumkan siapakah yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid.

"Untuk Ketua Murid Putri.." Hermione menghela nafasnya, dia sangat berharap bahwa dia yang akan menjadi Ketua Murid Putri.

"Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor." Ucap Gonnagal. Hermione menutup mulutnya tak percaya, sedanagkan yang lainnya bertepuk tangan dengan riuh dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Hermione, tak terkecuali murid-murid dari asrama Slytherin.

"Kemudian, untuk Ketua Murid Putra.." Draco menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan Hermione agak sedikit takut, siapakah yang akan menjadi partnernya kali ini.

"Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin." Lanjut Prof. Mc Gonnagal. Dan kalian tahu apa respon dari semua orang ? Yak, untuk Draco sendiri dia agak kaget namun tak lama wajahnya kembali datar. Hermione ? Mulutnya sudah menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Sedangkan murid lain banyak yang mencibir Draco, seperti dia tak pantas menjabat sebagai ketua murid karena mantan pelahap maut, dan sebagainya.

.

"Untuk kedua Ketua Murid, harap segera maju ke Podium." Kata Gonnagal tegas. Hermione berjalan dengan sedikit gugup karena partnernya adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Sedangkan Draco, dia berjalan biasa, yah walaupun kesan angkuhnya tidak pernah bisa hilang.

Akhirnya mereka berduapun sampai di Podium. Kemudian mereka langsung menyampaikan pesan, kesan, serta harapannya dengan singkat, karena diperintahkan oleh Prof. Mc Gonnagal. Mereka juga dipesani oleh Kepala Sekolah agar segera menuju ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah setelah makan malam selesai. Dan sebelum turun Hermione megatakan sesuatu yang telah Ia fikirkan matang-matang, karena err.. ini menyangkut harga dirnya.

"Malfoy, kuharap kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik untuk masa jabatan kita satu tahun kedepan." Ucap Hermione dengan ragu-ragu. Namun yang diajak berbicara hanya menatapnya dan mengendus, kemudian kembali ke Mejanya.

"Merlin! Kurasa tahun ini akan sulit!" Rutuk Hermione dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Holla~ Saya kembali~ Sorry ya updatenya nelat :'( Lagi bingung sama pendaftaran ke Ponpes, maklum lah ane kan bocah yang otw lulus SMP :v kikiki~ ^o^ Mohon do'anya ya semoga di bulan Juli bisa lulus masuk Gontor. Amin. ({}) #CurhatModeON *plakk dilemparin tomat bersama :'3 Oh iya,ini balesan dari sayeee buat yang di chapter kemaen ripiuw

: Iya kak di chap ini udah aku usahakan :') Masih jelek yah? Gomennasai :")

 **Brilliana An-Nisa** : Hehe iya kak, ini aku usahakan nih biar kagak ganti-ganti POV mulu, tapi aku masih bingung buat nuliskan sikon ceritanya :'3 Jelek banget ya kak? Maaf ya, chap depan aku usahakan lebih bagus lagi, dan oh iya maaf ya kak updatenya lama,agak labil ini :')

 **Yellowers** : Aww makasyiiih banyak kak,megathanks dah dari ane. Maafkanlah ficku yang nista in :') Aku usahakan biar bikin yang memuaskan buat kakak :')

Megathanks to :

Allah SWT, My Parents, Teman-temin, , **Brilliana An-Nisa ,Yellowers** , and all of silent readers ;)

Oh iya makasih juga buat reviewya dari seseorang :') Hehe iya saya tahu kok ini summary sama ceritanya cukup mengecewakan atau mungkin sangat mengecewakan. Saya usahakan bikin yang terbaik buat chapter depan dan updatenya bisa lebih cepat :') Makasih banget buat difavoritkan, difollow, dan buat semua yang udah dukung saya :') jujur pertama kali bikin fic trus direview dan disemangatin itu kayak ada kembang api segudang meletup-letup :') seneng banget ^o^ Sekian dari author yang gaje bin labil ini, mohon maaf bila ada salah dalam berkata-kata. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan (*-*)/ Sayonara~~~~


End file.
